


Lo que oculta una sonrisa

by AkaneBami



Series: Hilos entrelazados [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Finding Love, Finding a home, Friendship, Gen, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Kwamis - Freeform, Martial Arts, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Sad with a Happy Ending, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), bad childhood, kidnapped children
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneBami/pseuds/AkaneBami
Summary: La orden de los guardianes nunca escatimó en sus acciones con tal de proteger las joyas. Obligar a los niños a convertirse en monjes era necesario. Aunque no era suficiente. No, nunca fue suficiente. Por eso, desde hace casi quinientos años, usaban un as bajo la manga. La orden de las ninfas. Las protectoras de la orden de los guardianes. Entrenadas en todas las artes posibles. Matar era su segundo nombre.Esto le paso a dos chicas. Una proveniente de Francia. Separada de sus padres y llevada a este monasterio contra su voluntad. La otra, una pequeña peli azul de casi cuatro años, fue robada de un pequeño pueblo del Tíbet, dejando el corazón destrozado de su padre y su gemela. Esta es la historia de como lucharon para ser libres. Para encontrar la felicidad y, quizás, algo mejor.
Relationships: Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: Hilos entrelazados [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205483
Kudos: 1





	Lo que oculta una sonrisa

**Author's Note:**

> No se, he estado leyendo un montón de fics y termine con esta idea en la cabeza. Esta primera parte es la introducción de una nueva serie que estoy haciendo. A ver cómo les parece.

No me gusta estar en este lugar. Extraño a mi padre. Mi hermana. ¿Me extrañarán? ¿Volveré a verlos algún día? No lo sé. Aunque, por lo que he visto...es imposible. Estoy atrapada. Intente escapar más de una vez...no tuve éxito en ninguna ocasión. La única ventaja de ello es que me volví inmune, o casi, al veneno. En misiones futuras podría ser una ventaja. Recuerdo cuando cumplí seis años. Era mi segundo cumpleaños qué pase sin mi familia. Ese día estaba tan distraída que no me concentre lo suficiente. Maldición. Jamás creí que una herida de Katana doliera más que el veneno. Siento mi corazón acelerarse al escuchar pasos cerca de donde estoy. Se supone que no debo estar despierta. Ni siquiera debo alejarme del grupo al cual fui asignada. Estoy muerta. Fue mi primer pensamiento. Jamás olvidaría esa noche. Creo que fue de las pocas memorias que atesoraré de mi infancia. Cuando conocí a la única persona que podría confiar en ese lugar. La había visto antes. Durante los entrenamientos y, en ocasiones, los castigos. Nunca me dirigió la palabra ni yo lo intente. Era la regla más importante que por ningún motivo debíamos romper. Relacionarnos entre nosotras era sentencia de muerte.

No fue hasta esa noche que hablamos por primera vez. Yo estaba aterrada. Podría ser una trampa para deshacerse de mi. Una prueba cruel de los monjes. Al ver mi reacción ella me ofreció un trozo de pan. Frunció el ceño. Quizás tarde más de cinco minutos analizando su acción. No fue hasta que ella dio un mordisco que acepté a regañadientes el bocadillo. Estaba hambrienta. No había recibido comida por falle en el entrenamiento. Desde ese momento nos fuimos acercando poco a poco. Siempre viéndonos durante la noche. Solo cuando no había estrellas. Lo cual fue una vez a la semana, si teníamos suerte. Ella es como un rayo de luz en esta oscuridad. Con ella aprendí que una sonrisa puede ser algo bueno. Algo agradable. No solo una máscara que nos obligan a tener cuando llega el gran guardián a evaluar nuestras habilidades. No, con ella nada es falso. Pero no podemos seguir aquí. Es un infierno. Solo tenemos dos opciones. Resignarnos o escapar. Escogimos la segunda. ¿Imprudente? Quizás. Aunque no importa. Ya no. No cuando ella cumplió veinte años. En seis meses la matarían. La usarían en algunas misiones antes de eliminarla. Me niego a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

**********

Tenía tres años cuando me apartaron de mis padres. Nunca llegue a conocer a mi hermanito. A veces me pregunto que habría pasado si, en vez de ir al parque, nos hubiéramos quedado en casa viendo películas o jugando en el patio. El primer año no fue tan malo. Supongo que fue debido a mi país de origen. Francia. Así que fue más como una reacondicionamiento. Por decirlo de algún modo. Solo era meditación, ayuno, aprender dos idiomas y técnicas básicas de lucha. El segundo año, cuando me asignaron a un grupo de mi edad, aproximadamente, es cuando las cosas se pusieron intensas. Solo nos daban dos comidas, un tercer idioma fue añadido, y un entrenamiento riguroso desde la mañana hasta el atardecer. Como odiaba este lugar. Quizás nunca deje de odiarlo. Año con año nos imponían más. La que no pudiera soportarlo...bueno, digamos que “descansaría en paz” y jamás volvería a ser vista.

Apenas cumplí seis años todo se fue al carajo. Me vi obligada a entrenar hasta que mis huesos se rompieran o mis párpados se cerraran, dejándome en la inconsciencia. Oscuridad. Ahora odio la noche. Año tras año la vida dejó de importarme. Hasta que la conocí. Tenía cuatro años cuando la trajeron. Tan frágil. Rezaba cada noche porque ella sobreviviera. No me atreví a hablarle hasta esa noche. Cuando tenía seis y yo once. Desde ese momento ambas hicimos una promesa. Nos apoyaríamos sin importar lo que sucediera. Si ella recibía un castigo, procuraba estar ahí, a su lado. Si le costaba algo, cuando la noche estuviera sombría, sin estrellas, la ayudaría a entrenar. A mejorar. A no ser eliminada. La acepté como una hermana. Una igual. Alguien a quien proteger hasta mi muerte. La cual sucedería pronto. Una vez que cumplimos los veinte años dejamos de ser útiles. Nos envían a algunas misiones, por lo regular diez, y al término nos eliminan en secreto. La razón la desconozco. Algunas dicen que es porque, a esa edad, es difícil seguir controlándonos. Tiene sentido. Pero tenemos un plan.

**********

  
-Ya es tarde Sabine. Tu hora de acostarte paso hace un rato-maldije en voz baja. 

-Tengo miedo...¿y si el plan no funciona? ¿Y si nos matan?-no puedo mirarla a los ojos. Tengo quince años y sigo siendo una cobarde. Sus brazos me rodearon con cariño. Tarde un poco en responder el gesto.

-Escúchame bien. Tenemos todo planeado. Eres la mejor de tu clase. No lo olvides-logró asentir no muy convencida. El riesgo es alto. Pero la libertad, la anhelada libertad es tan embriagante-parto en unas horas a mi primera “misión”. Fingir mi muerte será pan comido-dice sin importancia-todo saldrá bien-

-¿Y si no logró conseguir los prodigios del gato y la catarina?-

-Lo lograrás-me dice con seguridad. Verla poner toda su confianza en mi es desconcertante. 

-Esta bien-respiro profundo antes de sonreír. ¿Hace cuanto no sonreímos así? Esos malditos monjes. Nos quitaron la infancia-saldremos de este infierno mañana-

-Sin duda-me da un último abrazo antes de irse a empacar una mochila para la “misión”. Logró agarrarla de la muñeca. Me mira con duda.

-Gracias. Por todo. Eres...la única amiga que he tenido Anarka-murmuró con tristeza.

-Y tu eres como una hermanita-logró aguantar una risa. Un último adiós, no, un hasta luego y todo saldrá bien. Es cuestión de paciencia.

  
  
  


No se como logre dormir. Los nervios me estaban matando. Y aquí estoy. Con un brazo roto y una herida en el estómago. Pero lo conseguí. Conseguí las joyas. Anarka logró tratar mis heridas. Morir el labio para no gritar. No podíamos reverles nuestra posición. No cuando estamos tan cerca de la libertad. Cuando abrí los ojos no puedo evitar abrazarla. Me aparto con torpeza. Olvide que ella tenía un par de costillas rotas. Es un milagro que no se haya perforado el pulmón. Quizás no tengamos tan mala suerte. En cuanto tocamos las joyas debatimos en quien debía portarlas. Al final la acción cayó en ella. La razón fue simple. Yo no tengo las orejas perforadas. Ella si. Una Luz me obligo a taparme los ojos con mi brazo sano. Podía sentir mi corazón acelerarse al no verla a mi lado. Es como si se hubiera desvanecido. Se me hizo eterno pero no me moví. Quizás solo fueron minutos que sentí como horas hasta que, nuevamente, la Luz me cegó antes de verla tirada frente a mi. Su sonrisa me tranquilizó. Me dijo que estaba hecho. Que éramos libres. Con calma me explico todo. Que las criaturas, Plagg y Tikki, se fusionaron para cumplir el deseo. No sabe cual podría ser la consecuencia pero ahora con la liberación de todos los kwamis de sus joyas, éramos libres de esos monjes. No más dolor. No más miedo.

-¿Que es eso?-logre preguntar al ver dos luces apareciendo de repente.

-No me gusta interrumpir-casi grito al ver una especie de insecto volador. Rojo con manchas negras flotando cerca de otro negro-pero nos sentimos tan mal por lo que les ha pasado-

-Lo que mi cubo de azúcar está tratando de decir es que queremos otorgarles nuestra bendición-añadió el negro con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿A que se refieren?-pregunto Anarka con sumo respeto. Bueno, si ella siente eso por estas criaturas, supongo que yo también debo hacerlo.

-Significa que las estamos adoptando cariño-responde mirándonos con esos ojos verdes. Son tan...caóticos que dan miedo.

-Déjenme empezar de nuevo. Soy Tikki. Diosa de la creación y la buena suerte-menciona La Roja con manchas negras-este escurridizo glotón es el Dios de la destrucción y la mala suerte-

-Si, si. Ahora lo que importa. Cada uno seguirá a una de ustedes hasta que hayan engendrado su primer bebé-menciona Plagg con un brillo en los ojos. 

-Al cual le otorgaremos parte de nuestros poderes como agradecimiento por haber liberado a cada uno de nuestros hermanos-la voz de Tikki es tan relajante. Es curioso como son tan diferentes. Nos dirige una mirada triste, esto no puede ser bueno.

-No pueden ir juntas-quise decir algo pero colocó sus manos en mi boca-Volverán a encontrarse. En algunos años-al asentir se apartó de mi boca y flotó frente a mis ojos-le gustas. Ahora eres mi gatita-le sonrió con burla. Quizás no sea tan malo.

-Bueno chicas, es hora de partir-dice Tikki colocándose en el hombro de mi mejor amiga.

  
**********

No puedo evitar mi emoción. Tras estar años sin contactarnos volveremos a vernos. Hace dos años di a luz a mis mellizos. Luka, el mayor, y Juleka. Son un par de ángeles. Fue un parto difícil. Criarlos fue complicado. No me importo. Los he sacado adelante con ayuda de Tikki, quien nos ha brindado su buena fortuna desde el inicio. Jack. Quizás algún día le diga sobre ellos. Ahora no es buen momento. Esta tan metido en su carrera de la música que sería como hablar con una pared. Una terca pared. Los sollozos me trajeron a la realidad. Hambre. No pude evitar soltar una leve risa. No tarde mucho en servir la comida. Tarde más en alimentar a Juleka. Siempre ha necesitado más ayuda. No me quejo. Son mis hijos y los amo por igual. Luka come con tranquilidad. A veces le pregunto si el poder que le fue otorgado por la diosa tiene algo que ver. Es muy callado. Pero parece saber comunicarme lo que quiere. Una vez que terminan de comer los dejo en el pequeño corral que tengo en la parte de arriba. Vivir en un barco es relajante. Escuchar el sonido del agua. Ver el cielo. Me quede contemplando el cielo por horas. Pronto la noche llegó con gracia. Lo cual me lleno de anhelo.

-Ya quiero que sea mañana Tikki-digo con impaciencia. Jamás creí estar a gusto con nadie más que Sabine, pero aquí está, platicando con esta pequeña diosa como si fueran viejas amigas. Quizás, para este punto, la veía más como una madre.

-Lo se. No te preocupes mi pequeño insecto-me dice con simpatía-están a pocas horas de reencontrarse. Es normal. Puedo decirte que están bien. Mi calcetín apestoso las está cuidando como debe ser-

-¿Seguro tendrá una niña?-No puedo evitar encharcar una ceja. Sabine siempre le había dicho que tendría un niño.

-Si. Plagg está cien por ciento seguro-

-Espero su hija se lleve bien con mis pequeños-veo de reojo a mis mellizos. El mayor fue quien heredó la bendición de Tikki.


End file.
